Let the living die!
by Yumeko Koneko
Summary: After 'Vengeance is mine' Follows the Shiki Plot till one point. Karai moved back to Japan after she gained control over her body and is searching a job. The Kirishikis gave her one as a guard and she accepted. Little did she know about the following and strange events in- and outside the castle...Rated T-M for splatter/horror. May be a multi-crossover
1. Chapter 1

I dunno why but I like Karai, even after her mutation. That's the reason why she's the protagonist here ^^

But okay, let's start!

...

Karai's POV:

"You want me to work as a guard for entire six months? What? 12.700 Dollars ?! Sure, I will call you back on uhm, Sunday. Yeah, that's a good time. Okay, see you soon!",

Luckily I leaned back in my chair.

That was a really lucky day for me.

I couldn't believe that guy want me to work for 12.700 Dollars a month and the only thing I have to do is to watch that nobody's breaking into his home.

Sure, that man must be some really rich person, who owns a very large house and that means more to do, but I'm a kunoichi, I will handle that.

Besides, I had had some much more difficult jobs, which are really low-earning.

Well, even after my mutation I was able to live as normal as possible, – my changing jobs are an example - I just had to be sure nobody's asking me because of the still serpent parts of my body.

And still, I dunno how I was able to transform myself back into human-form.

First my body, then my mind and eventually the control over both, that's what I gain back, but however, there's still a little bit of a snake inside.

That was the same reason why I didn't come home back to my father and my adoptive brothers.

I don't want to hurt one of them accidentally...

At that thought my face's twisted with pain and regret.

Hell, how could I been that dumb and at least let Leo following me?

Or at least let it be how it was.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?", I answered.

Some other client called me.

….

On Monday

After I had phoned the Kirishikis yesterday and accepted their offers, they said one of their servants will be here on Monday to take me and well, they're right.

Exactly at midnight, somebody waked me up with his or her incessantly ringing, which let me got pretty enraged.

I stood up, opened the door and wanted to say something really nasty towards the guy, but he interrupted me before I had a chance to answer.

"I'm really displeased to wake you, Hamato-san, but I'm Tatsumi, a servant from the Kirishikis and I was ordered to take you to our home. Are you ready to go?", the blue-haired guy said.

Surprised I stared at his face and tried to find out if he's lying, but he seemed to be honest.

"In the middle of the night? I thought you'll come this morning and give me some time to prepare myself", I said and yawned a bit.

"Well, there were some...unpleasant events that led us to this options. I'm really sorry for this circumstances, but there's nothing I can do",

I sighed.

"Fine. At least I don't have much to take with me", I said.

"I will wait here until you are ready", the Tatsumi-guy said and walked a few metres away from my apartment.

After a few minutes I was ready and stood outside.

The guy waited patiently for me and I followed him to some moving van.

"Hm?",

Tatsumi turned towards me and saw my questioning expression.

"Oh, seems like I forgot to tell you, that the Kirishikis are going to move to another village. And due to that you won't be the only one, who need to accustom to that castle", he said, smiling.

I nodded, got inside the van and sat down in the front passenger seat.

Tatsumi sat beside me and drove the vehicle.

During the drive none of us said anything.

But as soon as we arrived in front of a house, Tatsumi said he is going to ask the inhabitants where we were.

After I had taken a look outside my window I noticed the van was standing in a garden.

That caused me to glare at Tatsumi shocked.

He didn't seem to notice that and made some noise, probably to wake the inhabitants.

Of course he had success, a red-haired woman stared outside the window and seemed pretty annoyed and I couldn't blame her for that.

Tatsumi stepped outside the van and talked with her.

Well, I couldn't understand what they're talking but the blue-haired seemed to be fooled.

He came back into the van and drove away from the house.

"So?", I asked.

"Well, we passed the place-name sign and yeah, we're already in Sotoba. The mansion is at top of the hill, right there", he said and I followed his finger until I saw the building.

It was really huge like I had imagined.

"Wow", I said stunned.

"Yeah, it is wonderful, isn't it?", he asked and I nodded silent.

We drove to the castle and Tatsumi ordered me to wait outside, till the Kirishikis would greet me personal.

So I waited patiently in front of the wall, that encircled the entire castle.

Well, that means a lot of work!

After some minutes the gate were opened and I saw a three-headed family behind it.

There was a royal-looking man with strange hair, a graceful woman and a little, purple-haired girl.

All of them had friendly face on.

Behind them stood Tatsumi, a girl with short hair and kimono and a creepy-looking, old guy with glasses, probably the last ones are servants like Tatsumi.

"Uhm, h-hello, I'm really grateful to work for you in the next six months", I said as polite as I could and bowed in front of them.

"No thanks, please. We're also grateful for your choice", the man with strange hair said.

"Yes, we really need somebody who can be trusted and is able to work for many hours. I hope you will be able to do that", the woman said.

"O-Of course", I stammered, still stunned about the family and their castle.

"Dear, you seem to be a bit tired. Why don't you come with us and I will show you your room. You will start tomorrow after Tatsumi wakes you up, if that is okay for you", the heiress said, waiting for my reply.

"I will do that", I said and followed her and her family inside the building.

The girl called Yoshi had to show me everything and while she did that she explained me more about my job.

Sometimes I would have to work as a servant too, but that's not necessary right now.

I listened to her while we're passing long hallways, countless doors and some staircases.

Yup, it will be a lot of work!

"...And that's the room were you could resist. Have a nice night!", Yoshi said and left me in front of a door.

I opened it entered a pretty simple-looking room.

There was a closet, a bed and a desk with chair.

One door led to another room, I assume there was a bathroom.

In the middle of the room was an old-looking carpet and in front of the windows were thick, heavy curtains, which I tossed aside.

The moon was shining in his full form through the window and I couldn't resist but raised my hand towards the direction to the moon.

"Mom...", I whispered. "Do you think it was right to leave New York without the acknowledge of my father and brothers? I don't want to hurt them, I really don't want to. But it's necessary, I couldn't stay with them in my current form."

Clouds were covering the moon and the light faded.

My hand dropped and I sighed heavily.

Why was I still waiting for an answer like a little kid?

She's already dead and nothing would change that.

With that thought I changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into the bed.

The rest of my baggage could wait till tomorrow.

But even if was tired, I couldn't stop thinking about the Kirishikis.

Why was it dark inside the mansion when we arrived?

Why felt my stomach like it had been twisted after I saw those persons?

And the one thing that terrified me at most, were those strange eyes from the woman and the kid.

I know it was dark outside, but I could swear their eyes were black, I mean totally black.

Even I knew it was impossible to find someone with that eyes, unless there's a new illness.

But I didn't want to think about it the entire night, it was already half three in the morning.

So I put away those feelings and tried to sleep...

...

Sorry for mistakes, I'll try my best. Hope it is worth reading or at least not bad.

See ya next chapter!


	2. A(n almost) normal day for Karai

Nobody's POV

It was about the sun rising as Tatsumi was going to wake Karai.

She however wasn't very pleased about that due to fact, that she had felt asleep around three o'clock in the morning.

But hell, she was a kuniochi, she didn't have time to whine about something like that.

Besides, in the Foot she sometimes hadn't had time to sleep for many days, if the circumstances were getting worse.

So, why on earth was she such a baby?

Is she getting weaker?

No, impossible, that would be awful!

Groaning she tried not to think about it and focused on work.

Fortunately it wasn't really some exhausting job, because she only had to walk around the castle or inside it.

What made Karai wonder however, was the fact that only Kirishiki-san, Tatsumi and Yoshi showed up during her walks, while the rest was nowhere in sight.

The servants were moving or putting furniture and other stuff everywhere and they seemed to be in rush.

And due to her boredom and her pity for the servants, Karai offered them help.

Yoshi happily accepted while Tatsumi didn't care about her offer.

"Men", Karai said to herself. "They don't want to look weak in front of others. Maybe that's the reason why Leo always fights on his own. He want to look strong especially if I'm around. For me this is stupid."

Without thinking farther about Leo Karai helped Yoshi with the stuff and soon they're done.

"Thank you", Yoshi said smiling and bowed in front of her.

"Uhm...It's okay, really", Karai said and bowed, too.

Suddenly she felt a finger on her shoulder and due to her inner instinct she turned around with such a speed, that would make many people speechless.

In front of her was Tatsumi and he didn't look very happy.

"You're not here to help us with the furniture, that's our task and you Yoshi, stop disturbing Karai with her work or else something bad will happen", he said in a dangerous way and after that he walked away.

Karai turned towards Yoshi just to see her face getting paler.

"I'm really sorry for that, it was my fault", she apologized and wanted to go away but something stopped her.

It was Yoshi's hand, clutching in her arm.

"You don't need to apologize, but please...stay obedient or else...you don't want to know", she said almost whispering.

Karai wasn't sure, if she's imagine or not, but she thought there was fear in the servants' eyes.

But she shrugged it off and nodded.

"Okay, I will follow your advise", she said and then she continued her patrol, leaving Yoshi behind.

Nothing happened inside the castle so she decided to watch outside.

Well, nothing happened there either and that's when a somewhat silly but at the same time amusing idea came to her mind.

The Kirishikis ordered her to watch in- and outside the castle and that's what she did.

But they never mentioned she need to be near the castle.

A smirk featured her face at the thought of leaving the castle to explore the forest in ninja-style.

Yepp, she's somewhat childish in her own way.

Following the idea, she ran into the forest and left the castle behind.

She'd never admit that to another person but she still loved playing ninja or ghost or something else.

After all, no one is perfect.

Some minutes passed with playing and exploring inside the forest and Karai eventually hid behind some bushes to relax a bit.

But after she heard someone's approaching her she tensed up and listened carefully.

The person seemed to be a girl, not only because Karai saw high-heels from her lying position but also because she heard a female voice suddenly screaming.

"I hate this village! I hate it, I hate it!", she screamed loud enough for everyone.

Karai, a bit startled by that, followed her till the girl stopped in front of the gate.

Due to her now standing position she could see the girl much better.

Her hair was pink and tied in two twin tails, she wore some yellow dress and a pair of orange high-heels.

Well, just a regular teen like April, nothing really special about her.

"Oh no, not another one of those chicks", Karai said to herself.

Because she didn't want to be near the girl – and the wrath of Tatsumi when he found out about her absence – she moved silently to a hidden spot, where she could climb up the wall without being seen by anybody.

But before her hands could touch the white stones, she heard the girl saying something, that made her startled again.

"Somebody...somebody is watching me", she said almost robotic-like.

Dead in her tracks Karai stood there waiting for the girl's reaction.

Much to her surprise she looked up to the castle not towards her.

Before the kunoichi could react the pink-haired one did something pretty hilarious in Karai's opinion.

She tried to do the cat-walk but failed miserably and due to Karai's good education, she wouldn't go and help her but burst in laughter.

But because she didn't want to blew her cover she resisted and tried to climb the wall once again.

Suddenly the gates opened and she heard somebody stepping out.

"Are you okay, young lady?", Mr. Kirishiki asked the pink-haired.

The girl seemed to be stunned, but Karai didn't care about it.

She almost reached the end of the climb, but out of all sudden somebody called her from below.

Shocked she lost her balance and fell.

However thanks to some bushes she was still alive and got away with some minor injuries.

Groaning she tried to stand up more or less successful.

Due to her shock she's shaking like a leaf and with her eyes still widened she saw three people staring at her.

The pink-haired girl in shock, Tatsumi in anger and Mr. Kirishiki in confusion.

Karais POV

"I thought you should patrol. Climbing like a mad man and playing monkey aren't your tasks you know that, do you? Especially if you're outside the castle", Tatsumi snarled at me.

If that job wouldn't gave me that much money I would beat him like a punching bag for that answer thanks to my lovely personality.

But right know I'm not only playing nice girl because of that but also because I'm a bit shocked from his reaction.

He didn't care that I could have been badly injured maybe even dead.

All he did was snarling and throwing death glares at me.

Okay, maybe I was sometimes a brat or even an evil witch, but not even I would be that careless towards allies.

Heck, I even was a softy around Leo and that's the most embarrassing moment I ever had.

However, I turned to Tatsumi and apologized for my 'unnecessary stupid behaviour' and wanted to go back to work.

But he grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully.

Of course Kirishiki-san and the girl were already gone, so they wouldn't see me getting more injured.

To abstain myself from crying I bit into my tongue and the odd taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Don't dare to do something like that again, understood?", Tatsumi said with a somewhat creepy voice.

He waited till I nodded and then continued.

"It's not like we couldn't replace you. And if you disobey one of our orders we won't only hire a new one, but also make you being unable to work again. Understood?...Good, then I will let you go and don't dare to tell anybody about that, understood again",

And of course I nodded again.

"Good. Great to see somebody who still want to live", with those words he left me and went to the castle.

Still frowning I checked my mobile phone to see it was after my working period but that left me cold.

This guy wouldn't struggle to kill me, he was dead serious.

At the beginning I thought he was some shy and gentle person, but that changed quickly.

But the worst thing is he might not be the only one, who pretended to be a caring and kind person, maybe everyone in this village was like this.

And probably all of them are cold-hearted beasts longing for some others' blood.

"You all should die", I muttered.

"You all should die, you all should die, YOU ALL SHOULD DIE!", I screamed the last parts and some black birds flew.

Some of them were recognized by me as ravens and crows, however I gave a f*ck about them.

Angered as I was I walked back into the forests, but this time I wouldn't play.

Nobody's POV

~ A simple wish could make you happy for eternity but it could also make you break in thousand pieces like shattered glass ~

...

Don't get me wrong I sometimes felt pity for Megumi, but still...she's not my favorite.

Like her I hate my village, too.

But unlike Sotoba there are only around 60 people and I was used to live in a city, so yeah, a village like Sotoba would be enough for me, no joke.

Like Natsuno she and I have only one thing in common: we hate our village and want to move away AFAP.

Hell, even emo's like me are needing bigger villages


	3. Secrets inside the castle

Spooky things will happen in this chapter...

…...

Nobody's POV

A few hours passed and it was already evening.

The sunlight coloured everything orange-golden and nothing disturbed the peaceful atmosphere.

Well, almost nothing.

Footsteps which belonged to a certain kunoichi were heard and it didn't take long till the owner of those showed up.

Heavily breathing she leaned against a tree and tried to recover her energy.

She had spent the entire time with training and hell, maybe it was a bit too much.

However, during training Karai had thought about the castle and its owners.

Everything about them seemed so...weird.

Not only because they didn't appear during the day, but also because they had this strange somewhat dead presence...

But it could be only an imagination.

After Karai's heart beat much slower she entered the castle and went to her room.

Much to her surprise it was really silent inside the castle.

But she didn't care that much 'bout that and stepped inside her room.

Her stuff was inside her bags and she was to tired to think about that.

Without changing her clothes she threw herself into bed and felt that her body went numb.

Slowly she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was the door which led to the bathroom.

….

A strange presence woke her up and she opened her eyes.

Blinking she tried to see what time it is.

The old clock on the wall showed it was already past midnight.

Yawning she climbed out of bed and stepped in front of the window.

The trees were covered by fog and the moon gleamed through dark clouds like a ghost.

A somewhat spooky atmosphere.

"Gih it back, gih it back", a child's voice sounded out of sudden.

Karai went pale and turned towards the door where she had heard the sound.

"Gih it back, gih it back", the voice repeated.

Out of curiosity she approximated the door as silent as she could.

A few heart beats later she was right in front of the door and she could have sworn somebody's watching her trough the door.

With shaky hands she opened the door,...but there was nothing behind it.

Confused she rubbed the back of her neck and thought about that strange noise.

"KAESHITE! (Give it back)", somebody screamed behind her and Karai turned around to see something blue gleaming.

It seemed to be a little girl...with half of her head missing.

"AAH!", Karai screamed in shock and tripped over a step.

"Kaeshite, kaeshite", the girl repeated and Karai could see a pair of scissors covered in blood in the girl's hand.

As quickly as possible she got up and tried to run away, but a sudden pain in her leg stopped her.

She turned her head just to see the scissors stuck inside it.

Hissing she continued to run till she was stopped by a hole in the middle of the hallway.

Even in pain she should be able to jump across it and that's what she did.

However, out of nowhere something from below grabbed her foot and pulled her inside the hole.

Several minutes passed before Karai realized what had happened.

And right now she was in a dark corridor and only the light from the hole above spent some light.

Something was not right here and hell, she should have known that.

But she never expected something like that would happen.

A girl without her whole head, a strange hole, which appears out of nowhere and secret corridors.

Who could have expect that, really?

"Things like that only happens in horror games", Karai muttered and tried to stand up, but her leg hurt like hell.

"Ouch, it hurts", she said and rubbed her ankle.

The scissors still stuck inside her leg but for unknown reasons she couldn't pull it out.

"Dammit!", she cursed and tried to walk with the scissors.

Of course it wasn't easy and she's limping around instead of walking.

Hell, and with every step some blood dripped on the floor.

But she was a kunoichi, she should be able to handle that.

Moaning from pain she made her way towards the other servants.

Because she's far away from the other rooms strangely.

Even a scream from Karai wouldn't reach them.

And she was aware of those circumstances, but she never thought this would cause any problems.

Hell, she was damn wrong, now she was chased by some strange girl and nothing in sight that might help her to find another living being.

"Guess I have to find how to get outta here. Maybe I should go this way, I think there are the servants' bedrooms", Karai said to herself and went straight to the dark corridor.

Even if there was no light at all she had no problems at first.

But it didn't take too long until she was faced with countless holes in the floor.

"Never imagined this castle is that old, eh?", she said with disbelief. "However, I don't want to experience the same thing with that secret corridor again so I have to find a torch or somethin' else. I hope there's something...Ah, here we go!"

She found a box of matches and lighted one of those.

It wasn't really bright, but at least she could see enough to avoid the holes on the floor.

Without a certain direction she wandered aimlessly around and checked everything that could led her outside the castle.

Well, luck's not on her side, all of the doors were locked.

"Kinda strange. I mean, why would the Kirishiki's do that. After all they just moved here. Or maybe it was locked before...But why? Whatever reason it has, Yoshi never mentioned something about a secret corridor. It's possibly on purpose, she should have known every detail of the castle since she's a well-trusted servant and nobody could overlook an entire floor...", Karai thought.

"Hmm, I shouldn't worry 'bout that. There will be a logical reason because of that, right?", She said and tried again to find an exit.

It seemed like it would end without any results, but suddenly she heard someone muttering.

"It comes from this door!", she thought and pushed said door.

Unlike the other doors it was open and strangely she entered a room similar to an old abandoned classroom.

The chairs and desks are pretty small, there are books for children in the shelves and she could see crayons and pictures drawn by children.

"They're a bit creepy. At this picture it looks like there's a kid which is stabbing another one with huge red scissors. And the eyes on every picture seem to stare at me. I have a really bad feeling 'bout this", Karai muttered.

Her foot kicked against something and she knelt down just to see an old oil lamp.

"Hey, finally something useful! I really was in need for this", she said and lighted the lamp.

Now it's bright enough to see the whole classroom.

After that Karai nearly dropped it because of the awful and gross sight in front of her.

There were corpses behind some desks, many of them were fresh but some of them were decaying.

They're all awfully killed by scissors, which stuck in different parts of their bodies.

All desks were smeared with blood and sometimes there was even a message written on them.

Karai however stood there, shocked with shaking legs and a hurting stomach.

It was too much, even as a kunoichi she couldn't bear this sight.

"W-why? Why are there corpses? Did the Kirishiki's...No! It's unbelievable, why should they do this? Above all they just moved here!...But still, some of the corpses seem to be not that old. Maybe only a few hours...But why?", she screamed and knelt again due to her sudden weakness.

Her attention was caught by a girl, which stood in a edge, facing the wall.

Curios Karai went towards the girl, that didn't react at all.

All she did was muttering not-understandable things.

"Uhm, hello?", Karai said a bit unsure.

The girl didn't answer and continued to mutter.

A bit confused Karai turned away and tried to think of how to caught the girl's attention.

And while she did that, she read some of the messages on the desks.

_Sunako, please die._

_Why should we die for your sake?_

_I HATE YOU, SUNAKO!_

_Why did you took my mother away?_

_It hurts..._

_You're living more than hundred years and still you want to live. Selfish brat..._

Messages like those were carved in the wood of the desk and all of them were full of wrath and grudge against someone called Sunako.

Karai didn't remember very well, but the Kirishiki's daughter...wasn't her name Sunako?

"Maybe it's just coincidence. After all the Sunako I knew is just a thirteen year old, that didn't harm anybody", Karai thought.

"_The girl with purpl__e hair and pu_r_e black eyes lives while the young pink-haired girl surely dies._

_No matter what you do there's always hate, hate against the one with a lucky fate._

_The survivor of death is nothing but dead, she needs to kill or else she'll be mad._

_Bloody scissors, death and more, try to escape all this gore._

_Time is thin, the space all gone let us start with our fun!_

_Enjoy your visit and join our side and fight with us against the bloody maid._

_You won't forget till you are old, the war will be cruel and cold._

_So please stop talking and go to kill the inhabitants of the castle on the hill_", the girl from before chanted and with every rhyme her voice got louder.

After she finished her 'lullaby' she vanished all of sudden and where she once had stood was a red stain and a doll.

In the stain was a key and even if it was covered with liquid, that seemed to be blood, Karai didn't care about that and picked it and the doll up.

"Was that a spirit?", Karai thought and went towards the lamp.

Its light was comforting and she forgot about the strange events until she looked at the doll.

In the light it looked exactly like the little Sunako Karai knew, expect it's totally damaged by something sharp, even its left arm and right leg nearly dropped.

Karai's blood turned cold after she had realized, that those people seemed to have a grudge against the little mistress.

"Why? Sunako wouldn't do anything bad, would she?", she asked herself.

Just then the doll suddenly spoke.

"I didn't want to kill those poor people. I'm sorry! You're hating me, aren't you? I could understand your pain, but I have no other choice but to kill. I'm really sorry", It said and due to fear Karai threw the doll away.

"What the hell? Why does it speak...W-was that the little mistress' voice?",

Filled with fear she crawled towards the doll.

"M-Maybe it could be useful. Even if it's creepy I should take it with me", she thought and put the doll in her jeans pocket.

With the doll, the oil lamp and the key Karai went outside the room without turning around...

…...

Yeah, if you like horror games you will know who the headless girl was.

Well, there are a lot of Corpse-Party references, but it won't follow the plot of course.

Would be kinda boring, right?

And I still have a question: Why isn't there any Shiki/Corpse-Party Crossover or a TMNT/Corpse-Party Crossover.

I think they fit very well together.


	4. Strange non-human creatures

Yeah, vacations 3 I'm really happy right now and I'm sure many of you are (Even if summer vacations starts earlier in the United States) Woohoo!

But well, let's start with our new chapter. A new important character will show up.

…...

Karai's POV

After I had left the classroom, I saw the building had changed somehow.

In some corners were corpses or bloodstains and holes made the floor much more dangerous.

Carefully I managed to avoid all the holes, but even now my stomach hurt like hell due to that gore which was pretty uncomfortable.

My hand held the key close to my chest and I wondered where I could use it.

Of course I wouldn't check every door I had left behind for that, only fools would do this!

But it seems like it could fit into a small door or a box.

So I only checked if the doors were open and if not I left them behind.

Unlike before some doors were open, but I never saw something important like a key a box or a secret passage.

Only that stuff every school had like desks, shelves or blackboards.

Sometimes even a corpse but nothing more.

"Hmm, that's really frustrating. Nothing I could use or at least something that tell me what the hell happened. By the way, why are there classrooms in the castle, I don't get it! What the hell is wrong with that place?", I said, while kicking a bucket.

Strange green pudding-like liquid came out and covered the floor.

"Uh, gross!", I shouted and took a few steps back.

This events would stay forever in my mind, I was sure about this.

Without hesitation I stepped over the green stuff and avoided it more or less good.

For some reason it bubbled loud enough to hear and some splashes landed on her leg.

Whatever the green stuff is it seemed to be some kind of acid, because there was a burning sensation where the splashes were.

"Ouch!", Karai hissed and tried to remove it with a handkerchief she found earlier, but it didn't help.

"Gotta remember what my chemistry teacher said, gotta remember!...Dammit, I never had chemistry!",

A growling caught her attention and she turned around to see that the ooze turned into some big and awful creature.

With something resembling a pair of eyes it stared at her and it's growling again.

If she hadn't met that mutant Mikey called Justin she would have pissed herself in that moment.

Without hesitation she ran away with the thing being on her tail.

It chased after her and they passed many doors and hallways Karai hadn't explored yet, but she didn't care right now.

I mean, who would do that if there's a monster straight behind not a meter away from you.

During her escape a little ghost girl appeared out of nowhere in front of Karai.

She turned towards a door and floated right trough it.

Without a second thought Karai followed her and slammed the door shut.

Heavily breathing she leaned against it and calmed down a bit.

"What kind of sick person is responsible for this shit? I will smash him into the floor and then kill him more than once", she shouted angrily.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to read", a low voice said.

"Who's there?", Karai asked panicked.

A slender man came out behind some bookshelves Karai hadn't noticed due to her not-really-caring-personality.

He's dressed in a business suit with hat and he had no hair at all on his head.

Whoever this guy was, he looked kinda creepy.

A slenderman with a face, to describe it better

"Please allow me to introduce. My name is – or better – I am called Onigawara and I'm just an ordinary business man, which came here to visit my old friend, the owner of the castle", he introduced himself.

Karai was a bit confused.

It was strange to see somebody, who didn't seem to care about those circumstances or at least show some emotion.

"My my, you seem to be stunned. Is it because I am not scared of this place?", Onigawara asked.

Karai nodded.

"Well, it's not something unusual for me to be confronted with curses. In fact, you could say I am there where every curse is", he explained.

"A-a curse?! I'm here because of a curse?!", Karai asked in disbelief and shock.

"Yes, you are. I am sure you have already seen some...odd things, right? Well, this place is haunted by ghosts, which were forgotten and they all died in fear without doing something wrong. Due to that their hatred, despair and sorrow grew and soon they created a place, that somehow is connected with their death and shows their negative emotions. And every living being got sucked inside this place like you right now", he said.

"But why do they have a grudge against me? I never killed innocent people!",

"They don't have any grudge against you, like I already said, every living being would be here and as long as they didn't know how to wake up, they'll stay here for a long time. You see, the ghosts didn't want to scare anybody, but they need help to get appeased since they 'live' with their fear and their pain after death for eternity. Some of them may be mad due to that and are attacking others without thinking about their deeds. But it's not their fault, it's the murderer's!",

"Wait, what do you mean with waking up? I am inside a dream and I only have to wake up?!", Karai asked a bit angry.

"You could call it a dream, yes. But I wouldn't really say it's a dream since the time won't pass and you could die in the dream. Not to forget you could remember every detail that happened here", he chuckled.

"With my due respect, Mr. Onigawara, that's not funny!", she said angered.

"Well, that is your opinion, my dear, but I think this place quite amusing", he said still chuckling.

Karai was speechless.

How could somebody think a place where you could die easily filled with corpses, strange ooze and other gore is hilarious?

Not even Shredder was that sick!

"However, I have the feeling you didn't want to stay, right? Then I will let you wake up!", the strange guy said and before Karai could respond he did something really unbelievable.

He grabbed a knife and stabbed it in her neck.

Blood gushed out from the wound like water from a water tab and covered the floor and some furniture crimson red.

She didn't have the power to stand and lied on the floor trying desperately to stop the blood.

"Ack-ahh...Wh-wha?", she could do nothing but coughing and blood came out of her mouth.

"Goodnight, young lady", a low voice said.

Karai looked above her to see a hairless gentleman with a grinning face looking at her like a hunter would look towards his victim.

"N-No...", were her last words before she fainted.

…...

Yeah, I spend a lot time with let's plays that featured a horror game. And of course, that Mister Onigawara appeared in two of those games, just with different names. Who knows who that dude is? Hehe, and of course Karai will wake up again since she's the protagonist of my sick little story.

Thanks for reading, I will see ya soon (hopefully not that late again)


End file.
